


Morning After

by dragonndoggod



Series: trapped by dogs [9]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-24
Updated: 2008-05-24
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:57:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7521064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Under the full moon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning After

The blond stared out the window as the sun began to rise before turning his gaze to his lap. Softly brushing his fingers across Shirou’s cheek, unintentionally disturbing the wolf. Holding his breath, Yonekuni didn’t have to wait long before his lover settled back down.

The sight of the slumbering wolf, ears and tail out pulled at his heart and made him think of the previous night.

After falling asleep, Yonekuni soon awoke to pleasure spreading through his body. Not having to look down, he knew what his lover was doing. Running a hand through Shirou’s hair, Yonekuni glanced down to see his lover’s eyes glowing as he took the blond further into his mouth before pulling away to ride the heavyweight.

As Yonekuni sunk deeper into his thoughts, Shirou slowly began to stir, nuzzling his nose deeper into Yonekuni’s lap. The familiar scent of his lover teased his senses as his breath tickled Yonekuni’s flesh, hardening it before his eyes.

His hand curled around the jutting flesh as the blond leaned down to kiss Shirou softly. Groaning into the kiss, Yonekuni pushed himself into Shirou’s hand, starting a slow rhythm as the wolf’s hand varied in strength and speed.

Pulling back and away from Shirou’s touch, Yonekuni gave a cry as he came, covering Shirou’s face with his seed.

Breathing heavily, Yonekuni looked away in embarrassment. He usually had more control over himself than that, but something about Shirou always had him on the edge. Movement out of the corner of his eye caused him to look, seeing the wolf clean himself off, licking his lips to catch the lingering traces of Yonekuni’s seed.

A light blush on his cheeks, Shirou laughed softly at himself, a little embarrassed at being caught enjoying the blond’s taste. Kissing the heavyweight softly on the lips, Shirou made his way to the bathroom, getting ready for the day ahead.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Yonekuni made a mental note to check for the next full moon. Planning to keep the wolf in their room, by the window, to bathe in the moonlight again.


End file.
